kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Trick or Trek
Trick or Trek is the 69th episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Synopsis Even after all this time, the Cappies still haven't acquired a respect for nature. Whispy Woods is frustrated that Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby are the only ones left who still know how valuable the woods are. Maybe if the Cappies saw more of the woods, they'd learn to appreciate it. Tiff and her friends start planning an eco-tour of the Whispy Woods Forest, but King Dedede and Escargoon intercept their idea and host the tour themselves. But they just want to use this as a scheme to build their royal country club (again). Nonetheless, he manages to get Mayor Len Blustergas, Chief Bookem, Buttercup, Iro, Spikehead, and Honey to join the tour. Kirby and crew tag along to keep an eye on the two troublemakers—but who knows what other tricks they could pull in this trek through the mysterious Whispy Woods Forest? Episode Summary The episode begins with Chef Kawasaki dropping off some trash at Whispy Woods Forest. Suddenly, Tuff jumps out of the bushes at the litterbug, which startles Kawasaki and causes him to freak out at the sight of being caught. In the middle of this, Tiff also comes out of a bush and questions the chef, and he says that everybody in Cappy Town dumps junk at the forest. Tiff grunts and frustratingly asks "When is everybody gonna learn that we have to treat nature with respect?" The episode then cuts to Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby water some flowers near Whispy Woods himself. The old tree thanks them for protecting the forest, also noting that they are the only residents of Cappy Town that really care for the forest as much as he does. Continuing on the topic, Tuff makes a suggestion to Whispy Woods to keep everyone who dumps trash out of the forest, and Tiff agrees, though adding on that everybody except for themselves should be kept out in an effort to keep the area clean. However, Whispy disagrees, and he states that his forest "open to all." He then suggests that they create a tour so that people can experience the woods for themselves. After the show's intro, the episode continues with the group hanging out at Castle Dedede's library. Tiff and Kirby are making posters and brochures while King Dedede and Escargoon are quietly spying on their plans. King Dedede decides that it would be a perfect opportunity to take over Whispy Woods. So the king swiftly tells everyone in Cappy Town about it on Channel DDD, and advertises it as a survival test. When the participants show up at the forest (albeit creating a smaller crowd then previously expected), King Dedede and Escargoon are there at the entrance, telling the Cappies to take their own backpacks and get moving into the woods. Just in time, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby appear and Tiff is frustrated at the two essentially stealing their idea. The king claims that he loves nature, however Tiff is suspicious of him as always. Nevertheless, the group tags along, hoping to move the focus back on to learning about preserving nature. King Dedede uses the opportunity to take notes about the wildlife and make it appear as if he is actually a "nature lover," but in reality he is taking notes for his country club's features, and the participating Cappies begin to admire the scenery. However, as the tour continues, the Cappies begin to grow frustrated at Tiff's long list of rules, such as stepping on flowers and picking fruit. After a picnic near a lake, Tiff, Tuff and Kirby are left behind picking up a bit of trash that some Cappies left behind, leaving the king and Escargoon alone to convince the Cappies to cut down some trees in order to make a campfire. When Tiff arrives at the scene, she is enraged and yells at the two to end the tour. King Dedede and Escargoon agree and leave Tiff in charge, however she doesn't know the way out of the woods. They walk through the forest and Tiff tries to lead them out of the woods, but she doesn't know the way, and neither does Chief Bookem. Suddenly, King Dedede, disguised as a bear, scares the group into running even deeper into the forest. After walking in circles while the sun is setting, Tiff proclaims that the tour's group will be camping out for the night, which, in the process, forces Tiff to go against almost every rule that she set up earlier. They chop down some wood for a fire, catch some fish, and pick some wild mushrooms and fruit to cook over the campfire to eat. The next morning, King Dedede and Escargoon decide to leave the forest, now having everything planned out for the country club. But when they cross a bridge across a running stream, the king starts hopping up and and down, causing the wooden bridge to break and the two to fall down into the river. Meanwhile, Tiff and co. encounter the same river that the duo fell into, and they find their booklet, which includes not only a map of the forest, but also their plans for the country club. Meanwhile, King Dedede and Escargoon, having no map, get lost in the forest. They come across Tiff and co. from across the river and try to call out to them, but the loud rushing of the river means that they cannot hear them. They then try to create a fire to send smoke signals, but it accidentally gets out of control and starts a wildfire. The fire quickly spreads across the forest, with the ones who caused it frantically running away from it. They encounter Whispy Woods, who grabs them with his roots and keeps them trapped—having known that they were the ones who started the fire—intending to let them burn along with himself out of revenge. Meanwhile, Tiff and the tour participants are also running around, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, they see Waddle Doo flying a helicopter, searching for King Dedede and Escargoon. Tiff tells Kirby to inhale the flying device's blades. Kirby does just that and transforms into Tornado Kirby. Kirby immediately hops into the nearby river and unleashes a tornado while underwater, causing an enormous waterspout and torrential rainfall to occur, which puts the fire out and saves the rest of the forest, along with Dedede and Escargoon when the flames were just about to get to them. However, that doesn't stop the two from getting struck by lightning soon afterwards. Afterwards, as punishment for their actions, King Dedede and Escargoon are put to work replanting all the trees that they destroyed over the course of the episode. Changes in the dub *The picture that Tiff draws showing red strips of paper on the side of the picture was airbrushed out. *One of the scenes where it shows the Cappies walking in the middle of the forest was removed from the English dub due to time restraints. *The red mark on the soda can that closely resembles a kanji was airbrushed out. *In the Japanese script, King Dedede and Escargoon accidentally say "I love you" to each other after they get lost in the forest together. In the dub, they just apologize. *King Dedede tells Escargoon that he'll get a bonus if he starts a fire with a log and sticks in the Japanese version, and Escargoon references a Japanese children's rhyme used when making pinky promises, saying that if someone breaks a promise, they have to swallow 1000 needles (harisenbon, also the Japanese name for a blowfish). This is omitted from the dub. Trivia * The title of the episode is a pun on the phrase "Trick or Treat." * This is one of several episodes that has ecosystem preservation as a theme, since this episode is about preserving nature. It also continues the series of episodes where King Dedede tries to build a country club over Whispy Woods Forest. * This episode reveals that Kirby is bad at drawing, though this is mostly because he's only a baby. ** In the scene where Kirby shows his doodle, he says "Eco-poyo". Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes